The Basilisk
by alyssialui
Summary: Bellatrix gets to see a basilisk up close. Also includes some Bellucius.


_A/N: Bellatrix gets to see a basilisk up close. Also includes some Bellucius._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Thing Competition: Week 2 -** The basilisk gets loose (not necessarily during the times it does in canon), but it just wants its itchy neck scratched; "Basilisks love neck-skritches!"; an enchanted necklace that translates the wearer's speech into Parseltongue; "Who's a good basilisk? Yes, you are!"; Bellatrix; "Isn't he cute?" / "He's rather terrifying, actually." / "He's cuuuute. Basilisk, you're so cute!"; someone imagines Salazar cuddling a baby basilisk; __Dumbledore pets the basilisk_

* * *

She let out a soft grunt as her back met the stone wall of the dark, broom closet, her legs stumbling a bit on the upturned buckets next to her. She liked it when he got rough with her, taking her unlike the proper, pureblood woman she was taught to be or the well-mannered and coiffed persona he portrayed to the outside world.

He leaned in close, his hands trailing up her sides beneath her school blouse, before he whispered, "You have to be quiet or someone will hear."

The corners of her lips curled as she pulled him away from her ear and held his face before hers. "Let them hear," she said before she leaned forward and captured his lips, another grunt escaping as he pressed her further into the wall.

Then he stopped, his cool hands stilling again her smooth flesh and he pulled away. "What was that?" he asked.

"Who cares?" she asked, tossing her dark curls out of her face before she began to move her hands to the waist of his trousers.

He clamped his hands around her wrists to stop her movements. "There it is again!" he said suddenly, turning his eyes in an attempt to peer through the small space between the door and the wall.

"What are you-" she began but then stopped. Now she heard it too - the sound of something heavy being dragged across the stone floor, accompanied with a distressed mewling.

"Maybe we should get out of here," he said, readjusting his robes and running a hand through his hair.

Bellatrix frowned, upset that her time had been interrupted probably by an idiotic First Year who had over-packed their bag coming back from the Library.

He opened the door slowly, his long blond hair swishing as he looked up and down the corridor. "Alright, we can go," he said as he took her hand and pulled her from behind him.

But she resisted. "Lucius, there's nothing here. We can continue what we started," she cooed, leaning up on her toes to his ear.

Lucius gave her an appraising gaze, taking her still unruly hair and her unbuttoned and crushed blouse, her black bra beneath a striking contrast to her pale skin.

He grinned, turning back to her. Maybe they could stay-

A loud screech echoed through the hall, causing them to jump apart. The dragging sound was getting closer and-

"Is that a basilisk?" Bellatrix asked, shielding her body behind Lucius' as they looked down the corridor.

Lucius simply frowned. "I had heard stories but I never thought it was actually here."

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"Salazar Slytherin used to raise basilisks here in the castle before he left," he explained. "He was quite fond of the creatures."

A wild thought crossed Bellatrix's mind of the wizened man from her textbooks cuddling one of those giant snakes. She shook her head before she asked, "So what do we do?"

"We get out of here before it sees us," Lucius said before he tugged her in the other direction.

Then the creature let out another screech, moving its head against the walls. "Wait," Bellatrix cried, "I want to see it up close."

"Bellatrix!" Lucius shouted as she slipped out of his grasp and ran up to the creature.

He ran up behind her to see the serpent nudging against her hand as she ran her fingers across its neck. "Who's a good basilisk? Yes, you are!" she gushed as the serpent looked at her with large yet impotent yellow eyes, its long white fangs just inches from piercing her skin."Isn't he cute?" she asked him.

Lucius stood back as he looked at the creature. Though it was just a hatchling, it still towered over the two of them, its dark scales reflecting the flickering torchlight onto the walls around them. "He's rather terrifying, actually," he said.

"He's cuuuute. Basilisk, you're so cute!" Bellatrix continued to gush as she moved her hands down its sides. "Who knew Basilisks love neck-skritches!" she said excitedly.

Lucius made a soft grunt. "It would appear so." Then he tugged on her hand, "But I think we should go before someone sees us with it."

Bellatrix pouted before she withdrew her hand. "Alright then. Bye Basilisk," she said before she followed Lucius down the corridor in the opposite direction back to the dorms.

The Basilisk let out another soft screech, missing the tiny human's hands on its neck. But then it sniffed the air. Another human was nearby.

The man stepped out of the shadows, his long beard swishing about his waist. " _You've gotten out again_ ," he said, a bright stone around his neck shining as he spoke.

The Basilisk hung its head and hissed, " _My neck is itchy_."

The man chuckled as he approached the serpent and placed a hand on its snout. " _Come back to the Chamber and I'll scratch it for you there_ ," he said before he led the Basilisk back to its home.


End file.
